Ways of Goblin Magic
by ThursdaysChild
Summary: Sarah and Jareth are engaged and Sarah has gone to Earth to say goodbye. Now she is due to return. But some unexpected turns are about to be taken, when a girl named Aislinn wishes *herself* to the Labyrinth. Meanwhile, someone from Jareth's past wants
1. WOGM 1: Realization

This is a revised edition of "Ways of Goblin Magic", and I mean   
majorly revised. I first wrote this nearly four years ago, upon   
joining the Labyrinth email list. As a new Labyrinth fan, I wanted to   
follow in the footsteps of the first two authors I ever read, Caillean   
Greywolf and Stephanie Massick. So "Ways of Goblin Magic" became a   
sequel to their writings, "The Cassandra Trilogy" and "Strangers Till   
Now", respectively. But now I'm making it my own, and   
dumping the sequel bit, because it just got too confusing.   
  
Jareth and co. are, of course, property of Jim Henson and his   
associates who made the movie Labyrinth in 1986. I don't own any of  
them. I only own Aislinn and all other characters, besides Talius   
and Stephan, who Caillean has given to the public.   
  
  
Comments and/or constructive critisism is very much appreciated  
  
  
@)----  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
@)----   
  
  
Far off in the distance, a young girl could hear the cry   
of her mother calling her for dinner. Her mother had a loud   
voice... quite obstreperous at times, Aislinn thought, which people   
in the neighborhood always said could carry an impressively long   
distance. It was true, for sure; Aislinn's mother was nearly two  
blocks from where her daughter sat under her favorite Oak Tree in the   
park.  
  
"Aislinn! Please come to dinner! The rest of the family is waiting!"  
  
Aislinn quickly packed up her things; her nature book, her   
binoculars, her notebook, and her favorite pen- the one with the   
little goldfinch at the end. The auburn-haired girl loved nature,   
she really did, but her mind was constantly on other things. She  
would take these items with her and then forget them and just sit and   
dream under the Oak Tree. She did try to remember the time,   
although, more often than not, she was unsuccessful. Her family joked  
that Aislinn's hobby was the trigger for her mother acquiring such  
a loud voice.  
  
'Sometimes I wish my mother would buy me a watch so I could be home  
on time and she could stop embarrassing me to death! It's not my   
fault I'm not old enough to get a job and she won't give me an   
allowance,' Aislinn thought as she ran home. Aislinn was, at this   
moment, sorry she had worn a T-shirt instead of a sweatshirt, or at   
least remembered to bring one. The late August nights could be   
strange in good old northern Michigan. The days could be pleasant,   
but the nights could be freezing. Now, as a brisk chill scurried up   
the street, Aislinn felt it upon naked arms and shivered.  
  
"Oh, Aislinn! I told you to take a sweatshirt!" her aunt scolded as   
she entered the house. "You know how the evenings are around here."  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Anna," murmered Aislinn. "I didn't think I would be out   
so late."  
  
"You never do, kid." Her uncle smiled as he carried a tray of steaming  
vegetables past her into the dining room.  
  
"Leroy, please don't smile," scolded his wife. "She could have caught  
pneumonia!"  
  
"Oh, Anna, lighten up." Leroy winked at Aislinn as he passed.   
Aislinn smiled back at him. She had always loved her Uncle Leroy.  
He was the only one who understood how she felt about nature- perhaps  
he knew better than she did. There was, however, one other "hobby"  
she had which no one in her family could ever understand. Aislinn   
loved to collect books, figurines, dolls- anything about witches,   
wizards,sorcerers, magicians, and strange creatures. Aislinn never   
really talked to anyone about this, but she had a deep love in her   
heart for fantasy and magic. She longed for a world where everyone   
was always happy, with nothing to do but go to balls with the women  
dressed in lacy ballroom dresses, and the men adorned in shimmery  
waistcoats accessorized with cummerbunds of gold and...  
  
"Aislinn, planning to come join us?" Her mother gestured to a chair  
beside Aislinn's grandmother.  
  
"Oh- yes, sorry. I was just thinking for a second."  
  
"You know, Aisy," her grandfather began; that was what he had called   
her since she was three. "Sometimes I really do wonder what you   
think about. You are quite a mysterious girl. You never do tell us  
why you collect those strange statues of wizards and such."  
  
"I just like them. They're cool," Aislinn replied nonchalantly as she  
took her seat next to her grandmother.  
  
"Oh, come now, Aislinn," said the gray-haired woman beside her.   
"There must be more to it than that. For someone who has as many of   
those things as you do, you must-"  
  
"Come on, Doris, leave her alone," interrupted Aislinn's uncle. "She  
just likes 'em, that's all."  
  
"Why must you always interrupt me when I'm speaking to Aislinn,   
Leroy?" asked her grandmother.  
  
"Because, Doris, you are always on her case about the silliest little  
things!"  
  
"I'm just interested in my granddaughter's hobbies and interests!   
What's wrong with that?" Doris snapped back. Aislinn covered her ears  
as the ever-so-familiar squabble between her uncle and grandmother  
began once again.  
  
@)---  
  
In the Goblin City, Jareth, King of the Goblins, sat on the balcony  
of his bedchambers, staring out over his Labyrinth. I had been three  
weeks since Sarah had left, saying she needed time to truly say   
goodbye to her old world and promising to return. Jareth knew she   
loved him and would keep her word. Even so, he couldn't refuse the   
temptation to check on his Lady. He flicked his wrist as a crystal  
materialized on his fingertips. Jareth smiled, for in the crystal,  
he saw Sarah was beginning to pack her things in an old trunk. His   
true love would be returning to his domain to become his wife. As   
Jareth was staring longingly into the crystal,one of his servant   
goblins nervously entered the room. "Your Majesty?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?" the Goblin King asked impatiently, looking up.  
  
"Your Majesty," repeated the goblin, bowing. "Your brother, His   
Majesty King Stephan, has arrived. He says he wants to talk to ya."  
  
'Oh, Stephan, what is it this time?' Jareth sighed to himself,   
standing. "Very well, tell him I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," complied the brown furry creature, and scurried   
from the room. The King then went to his mirror. He couldn't meet   
Stephan in what he had on now- it was much too plain.  
At this particular moment, Jareth was wearing brown stirrup pants,  
a plain white poets shirt with a ruffled collar and baggy sleeves,   
a tight brown leather vest, and short black gloves and riding boots.   
Jareth and Stephan were always trying to impress each other-   
especially outfit-wise. They were forever in competition over who was  
the more powerful King, always forgetting their older brother Oberon,  
who ruled the Fey alongside Stephan, for Oberon had already said he  
wanted no part in their childish bickering.  
  
Waving his hand, Jareth changed into midnight-blue tights, a   
translucent black shirt with baggy sleeves, a low neckline, and no   
cuffs, a tight black leather vest, his favorite boots; the ones with   
the pointed toes, heals, and fringe at the top, some fancier short   
black gloves, and his favorite cape with the high, stiff, outward-  
curled collar with the inside of black and blue shimmering material.  
  
"There," he said to himself as he once again faced his mirror. "Now   
I'm ready to see Stephan."  
  
@)---  
  
Jareth left his bedchamber and headed down the corridor towards the  
throne room. Entering the large, now de-bachelorized, chicken-free   
throne room, he placed his hands regally on his hips. "Alright,   
Stephan, what do you want?" Jareth impatiently inquired.  
  
Stephan, the practical twin of his older brother, excluding his almost  
ebony hair, turned to Jareth, a smirk growing on his thin lips. His  
emerald eyes sparkled as he replied, "Why, Brother, I get the sense   
that I'm not welcome here."  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes and murmered, "Well, I was in the middle of   
something."  
  
The Eastern Fey King cocked his head and smiled. "Oh Jareth, do   
tell."  
  
"If you must know," the King sighed wistfully. "Sarah is packing her   
things at this very moment."  
  
Stephan smiled slightly. "Good. It's about time she got back here.   
Just one question, Brother. Once you two are wed, will there be room   
around here for me?"  
  
"Of course there will be, Stephan. You'll just have to call first,   
as you have in the past. Oh, and by the way, Gods forbid you should   
be happy for me."  
  
"I am, Jareth. I'll just have to get used to the change- I suppose it  
won't be that hard. She was already here a month."  
  
The Goblin King nodded. "Well, you should be used to change after   
800 years or so."  
  
The Eastern Fey King laughed. "I suppose so." Then his  
face turned serious. He walked up to Jareth, placed his hand on his  
brother's shoulder, and said, "Jareth, I just want you to now that I  
really am happy for you." Even so, he smiled grudgingly.  
  
"Thank you," Jareth replied, returning the smile. "And don't worry,   
Stephan, I'm sure that someday you'll become as lucky as me."  
  
@)---  
  
Aislinn jumped up from the table. "I can't take this anymore!" she   
shouted over her uncle and grandmother, who then stopped in dead   
silence.   
  
"Aislinn, what's wrong?" her grandmother asked.   
  
"Grandma, I am so tired of you always asking me about my collection,"  
Aislinn said huffily. "I've already told you that I collect those   
figurines and books because I just like them. You don't have to act   
like a I'm hiding some huge secret. And, I am sick of always you two  
fighting about it. It's such a stupid argument, and I'm not staying  
here another second to listen to it!" And with that, she turned and   
stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Aislinn, wait!" her grandmother pleaded, rising from her chair.  
  
"Doris," said Aislinn's uncle, gesturing for her to retake her  
seat. "Leave her alone. She's right. This is a stupid argument, and  
she needs to be alone right now."  
  
"Oh, alright," Aislinn's grandmother reluctantly agreed, returning   
to her chair. "I suppose I just don't understand generation X, but   
then no one ever does."  
  
@)---  
  
Aislinn flopped down on her bed and opened her beside table drawer.   
There she found the new book she had bought a week ago from a garage  
sale when her family had been traveling. She wasn't sure which state  
they had been in, but they had been driving through a town on  
their way back from Florida and had stopped at the sale just to see  
if there was anything interesting. The girl whom Aislinn had bought  
the book from had advised her to take heed of the warning at the   
front of the book- or she would be sorry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aislinn had asked the girl.  
  
"Just don't read any of the lines aloud from that book- as the   
warning says- or you'll be in for a not-so-pleasant surprise."   
Aislinn had been scared. The girl had looked so serious.  
  
'Oh, well,' she thought as she opened the book and read   
this "warning" the girl had spoke of. It just repeated what she had   
said: not to read any of the lines from the book aloud.  
'It's just put there to scare people,' Aislinn thought. Then she   
noticedthe named of the author- Sarah Williams. "Sounds like a   
normal name- pretty," Aislinn said to herself as she started to read.  
  
'Labyrinth? Goblins? Goblin King?' she thought. 'This girl has quite  
imagination- but I like this story!' Aislinn kept reading until she  
came to the sketches Sarah had drawn. There was one of a dwarven man  
dressed in a baggy shirt, strange vest, dirty-looking breeches, and  
a skullcap, with lumpy skin and a huge nose. The next was of a big,   
ugly, horned, yet sweet-looking red-brown, hairy monster. He stood,   
even hunched over, just higher than a really tall human- perhaps   
seven feet. The next sketch was a- fox? Maybe a cross between a fox   
and a dog... that's what he looked like anyway. The creature was   
dressed in a brightly-colored outfit from the medieval period.   
  
Aislinn turned page after page of strange-looking creatures...   
until she came to the very last sketch. 'Wait,' Aislinn thought.   
'He's a human- and a damn good-looking human at that.' The man in   
the last sketch kept Aislinn's eyes glued to the picture. His cold,   
mysterious eyes, topped with dark, arched eyebrows, seemed to stare   
into her soul. His eyes themselves were very unusual, yet strangely   
attractive- one aqua and one hazel, with the hazel one apparently   
having a permanently dilated pupil, even further enlarging the   
contrast. His white blonde hair was in quite an unusual style. It   
was spiked on top with long, wispy strands flowing past his   
shoulders. He had such a thin, alluring mouth and the skin and   
complexion of a china doll. Over his   
eyes were painted light blue triangles, which seemed to sweep up with   
his eyebrows as if they were part of them, while his aquiline nose   
swept down his face just as gracefully. He was wearing a leather   
cape with a high, stiff, outward-curled collar and a black shirt  
with a low, open neckline; this allowed Aislinn to see the pendant  
that hung around his neck. It was a triangle with two downward-curled  
points that reminded Aislinn of the claws of a wild animal or the   
horns of the devil. In the center of the silver triangle was a gold  
circle with a quite elaborately-decorated lemniscate; an 8 turned on  
its side- the symbol for infinity.  
  
Aislinn stared into the eyes of this man, trying to figure of who he  
was, until she noticed the lettering under the picture. In golden,   
snake-like letters were painted the words: "Jareth, King of the   
Goblins."  
  
@)---  
  
"*That's* Jareth?" Aislinn gasped outloud. 'How could she resist   
*him*?' she thought. 'He's so- I don't know- alluring, mysterious.'  
Then she paused. 'Wait- what am I thinking? This isn't a real story-  
although the sketches are *so* life-like.' Aislinn was trying to   
think logically. 'Maybe she's just a really good artist.' But the   
eyes of the Goblin King kept creeping back into her mind. 'They're  
*so* real. They're not something someone could have just pulled from  
their mind... neither is he. Hmm, I wonder... It would so wonderful  
if I could escape from this life- away from the problems of the world-  
away to my fantasy land,' Aislinn thought. 'Away from my family who  
never stops fighting...'  
  
She turned back to the beginning of the leather-bound novel- the   
warning. 'If this story is real- I don't care if you didn't want to   
stay in Jareth's world, Sarah, but *I* do.'  
  
  
@)---  
  
Somewhere far away, a goblin opened its eyes. "Listen..."  
  
@)---  
  
"I wish-" Aislinn began.  
  
@)---  
  
"No! She doesn't have a child! And da Lady Sarah is comin' back! His   
Majesty don't want no one here!"  
  
"Don't say d'em words!"  
  
* * * * *   
  
"I wish-"  
  
* * * * *   
  
"No!" the goblins cried in unison.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Aislinn held the novel high above her head. "I wish the goblins would   
come and take me away- right now!"   
  
  



	2. WOGM 2: The Price

"Your Majesty?"   
  
"Yes?" Jareth and Stephan asked in unison as a goblin scampered into   
the throne room.  
  
Jareth turned to glare at the Eastern Fey King. "Sorry, Jareth-   
force of habit," Stephan offered, smiling lamely.   
  
"What is it?" Jareth asked impatiently, turning back to the goblin.  
  
"Well, Your Majesty, I'm not quite sure how to say this..."  
  
"Just say it!" the King yelled at his fuzzy minion.   
  
The creature straightened. "Well, alright, Your Majesty. A girl has   
wished *herself* away to the Labyrinth."  
  
"What?! Why did you take her?"  
  
"Well, we um- had to, Your Majesty. Isn't that the rule?"  
  
Jareth flopped into his throne and threw his hand over his eyes.   
"This *can't* be happening! For the Gods' sakes, people aren't   
suppose to wish *themselves* away! And what timing- Sarah will be  
here any day!" He sighed, as if trying to compose himself. "Does  
she even have a child?"  
  
"Well, Your Majesty, her sister is ten."  
  
"She's too old to turn into a goblin," the King groaned. "I   
don't know what to do... I must see this girl."  
  
  
"Wait, Jareth." Stephan folded his arms, glaring lightly at his   
brother. "What about me?"   
  
Jareth raised an arched eyebrow. "This does not concern you. I won't   
allow you to become involved She's in *my* kingdom, and I'll deal   
with her."  
  
"Jareth-"  
  
"No, Stephan. I'm commanding you leave my kingdom until  
I call for you."  
  
Stephan's countenance turned to a look of combined surprise and hurt,  
but then he smirked. "Yes, *Your Majesty*, my *Lord* Jareth."  
Stephan bowed mockingly. "But I'll be back- I can teleport from my  
kingdom any time I please, and you know it." And with that, he was   
gone in a burst of hazel glitter.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes, turning down the hall in order to change into   
something more intimidating.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Aislinn awoke with a start. The last thing she remembered was a   
strange laughter echoing through her bedroom as it began to swirl and   
spin with strange colors of azure and emerald. "Ohh, my head," she   
muttered, sitting up. Now, she finally realized she was longer in   
her bedroom. 'So where *am* I?' she thought desperately, looking  
around. Then, suddenly, she realized with horror the answer to her   
own question. She knew this place from one of Sarah's sketches- the  
sparkling tan bushes, the small brown lillypad pond, the sloping hill  
in front of her, and the wall- the wall covered with sparkling fairy  
dust. And in the wall there was a huge rusted metal gate, slightly   
covered with ivy. This was the door to- she gulped... the Labyrinth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aislinn stared at the wall in shock for a full ten seconds before she   
was able to utter, "Oh, my God- it worked."  
  
"So it did."  
  
Aislinn froze and then gasped as a shadow passed over her. She knew  
from the curled collar beneath the spiked hair of the shadow, who   
stood behind her. "Jareth?" she gasped, slowly turning her head   
around.  
  
"Yes, and may I ask who *you* are?" he questioned, offering her a   
black-gloved hand. Aislinn needed a moment to take in the sight the   
Goblin King. He had changed clothes once again since meeting   
Stephan. He now wore the same outfit he had donned upon first   
meeting Sarah.  
  
"Thank you," she replied as she took Jareth's hand and he pulled her  
to her feet. "I'm Aislinn."  
  
"And just what you were thinking, wishing *yourself* away to my  
Labyrinth?"  
  
"I didn't- I mean-" she stammered.  
  
Jareth interrupted her. "Yes, I know, I've heard it all before; you  
didn't think it would work. No one ever does. Of course, you do know  
what you have to do now, don't you?"  
  
Aislinn gulped. "Solve the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Yes, and if you don't- I may turn you into a goblin, or I may not-  
I'll just have to decide when the time comes." Jareth was more or   
less simply trying to scare Aislinn. He knew she was too old to be   
turned into a goblin, but what he *would* do with her, he honestly  
had no idea.  
  
"Oh, Jareth! No, please! There must be another way!"  
  
"I'm afraid not. There are rules to the Labyrinth. I'm sorry, but   
you, like everyone else who says the words, must make it through the   
Labyrinth in order to be sent home."  
  
Just the thought of having to venture through, let alone solve, that   
incredibly huge maze made Aislinn shudder in fear. "Your Majesty-  
please! Be merciful! I'm sorry I wished myself here! I'll leave and   
never return, I swear! I was just overcome with the magic and   
brilliance of the way Sarah described the Labyrinth in her book and   
I-"  
  
"Book?" Jareth interrupted. "Sarah wrote a book about my Labyrinth?"  
  
"Yes, it's right here," she replied, handing the small book to Jareth.  
  
Opening to the sketches, the King gently laughed at the picture of   
himself. "Well, this picture does me no justice," he said, smirking.  
"But she did capture my eyes."  
  
"She sure did," Aislinn said, without thinking.  
  
Jareth turned his head to look down at her. He smiled devilishly,   
revealing his longish, slightly-pointed teeth. "Well, I hope you   
like my Labyrinth as much as you do my eyes." And with that, he   
disappeared in a puff of blue, glittery smoke.  
  
"No- Jareth! Please, come back! I'll do anything! Jareth!"  
  
* * * * *   
  
The Goblin King watched Aislinn calling for him from a crystal ball in  
the throne room of his castle. "Jareth! I have to tell you   
something! Please come back!"  
  
"Yes, what is it, Aislinn?" Jareth asked impatiently as he once  
again materialized in front of her.  
  
"Jareth, you don't understand. I don't want to become a goblin, I-"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"Jareth, listen to me. I don't want to go home, either."  
  
"You- you don't?" the King asked, taken aback by the completely   
unexpected words.  
  
"No, I don't- I want to stay here- as a human."  
  
"Aislinn, there are no other humans in the entire kingdom- well, no   
others who live here. You would be lonely here, and-"  
  
"Oh, no, Your Majesty," Aislinn interrupted. "There'd be you, and   
you must get lonely with no other humans here."  
  
"Aislinn, you didn't let me finish. I'm not the only human here.   
My brother Stephan, who rules the people of the Eastern Fey, comes   
here sometimes." He paused. "And Aislinn- Sarah is coming back any   
day now."  
  
"You- you still love Sarah?"  
  
"Yes, Aislinn, we love each other. We're engaged."  
  
Aislinn was taken aback herself for a second, then said   
quietly, "Then- Jareth?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to be one of your subjects. I know the longing in your   
heart for a human subject."  
  
At this statement, the Goblin King turned and stared at her. Aislinn  
was beautiful, with her long auburn hair and sparkling green eyes.   
She was small for a girl her age, maybe 5'3 or 5'4, although she looked even shorter next to Jareth, who  
was 5'11; 6'1 with his stiletto-healed boots. She was not especially   
thin, only because she was full-figured, but at the same time, she   
was not the least bit plump and had a beautiful curve to her hips.   
She was sort of the opposite of Sarah, who, though not especially   
tall, as she was no taller than when she had first traveled the   
Labyrinth- about 5'6, was stick thin, with the figure envied by most   
females on her old world. Sarah had, however, developed quite a bit  
in the upper portion of her body. Like Jareth's fiancée, Aislinn  
had beautiful full lips. Still, Jareth knew that no matter how   
pretty any girl was, to him, Sarah was the most beautiful girl in the   
world, and he loved her with all his heart.  
  
"Jareth, please? I really didn't think the words would work, that's   
true- but I did mean them. I feel like my life now isn't fulfilled.  
I need more- I need magic and mystery and wonder... I've always felt   
this way. There's always been something missing, and I feel like...  
like I belong here."  
  
The King was, to say the least, shocked by all this, as it was highly  
unorthodox, but when he was finally able to find his words, he   
replied, "Aislinn- you're the first person to ever truly mean those  
words, but- are you sure you want to be my *subject*?"  
  
"Wha- what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you could stay here- not as my subject, and not as my equal   
either, but just live here." Jareth said these words extremely   
reluctantly, but he knew he couldn't turn someone away who wanted   
to learn the ways of goblin magic. He did have a sympathy for people  
from earth who were trapped in a meaningless, mundane existences.   
Compared to the magic kingdoms, this is how any earthling saw it.  
  
"Jareth, I- I don't know what to say. I would love to live in your  
kingdom- thank you."  
  
"There is a condition, though."  
  
Aislinn gulped. "Condition?"  
  
"Yes," the King replied. "If you choose to stay in the Labyrinth,  
you may go home for one week to say goodbye to your family and gather  
your belongings, but once you vow to live in my kingdom as one of us   
and dedicate yourself to learning the magic I'll teach you, you may  
never return home."  
  
"You mean- I have to stay here forever?"   
  
Jareth was forced to overcome the urge as a past line of his teased   
at his lips, but instead, asked, "Yes- isn't that what you want?" He   
was mostly hoping she would reply the opposite.  
  
"I do, Your Highness, it's just that- well- I'd like to be able to see  
my family..." She trailed off.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but if it's any consolation, you may see what they're  
doing at any time through this," Jareth said as a crystal orb   
coalesced at his gloved fingertips.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Aislinn- I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"Jareth?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want me to call you Jareth or Your Majesty? I'm not sure."  
  
The Goblin King was pleased. Obviously this girl understood that he   
was the supreme power of this land and anyone   
who entered into it should realize this. Of course, he wouldn't   
treat her the same as one of his goblin minions, but at least *she*  
realized who was in charge. "Thank you for asking, Aislinn. I have   
very little doubt that you'll be loyal to me. And you may call me   
Jareth." He paused. "Of course, I wouldn't mind if you called me   
Your Majesty- whichever you prefer. And soon, there will be a new  
queen here for you to discuss your, um, female matters with."  
  
"Thank you," Aislinn replied. "I know I'll be happy here."  
  
"I hope you will be, Aislinn." The King paused. "Are you   
*absolutely* positive you want to stay here permanently?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, I... I feel it's my destiny." Then she paused   
again, asking quietly, "Your Majesty?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell the future or anything? Are you psychic?"  
  
"No, Aislinn, although I do know someone who has the power to tell   
the future with a special crystal... although he doesn't use it very  
often. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could ask him what my life here would be like-  
is that, like, cheating or something?"  
  
Jareth smiled. "I don't think it's cheating at all, my dear," he   
answered. "In fact, I think you're very smart to think of it."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
"Aislinn, I know you'll be welcome here." Jareth was actually   
beginning to mean these words. He was thinking, maybe it wouldn't  
be so bad- he just prayed Sarah would understand. "Now," he went on,  
"I'll return you to say your last good-byes to your family and I'll  
return for you in a week."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
"Good, I'll see you in one week, then." And with that said, and a   
wave of the Goblin King's leather-gloved hand, the world began to spin  
again. The next thing Aislinn knew, she was back in her bedroom.   
  
  
  



	3. WOGM 3: Magic

"Well, Jareth, what an interesting conversation you had  
with that girl."  
  
"Stephan," Jareth said curtly, turning to glare at his brother. "I   
do not need you spying on me."  
  
"Easy, Jareth- I was just curious. So, it appears we'll soon have a   
guest in the castle."  
  
"No, *I* will have a guest in *my* castle," Jareth replied   
hotly.  
  
"And this one actually wants to come live here?"  
  
"Yes- she does- and that surprises you?"  
  
"Well, yes, Jareth, what with Sarah coming, and after all, she's   
only- what, fifteen?"  
  
"I don't know; I didn't ask. She seemed young, though."  
  
"Yes, and she has her whole life ahead of her, and, I assume, she has  
a family."  
  
"I know, but, well, she's already promised her eternal loyalty. She's  
quite loyal to me already, and I know she'll make quite an interesting  
pupil," Jareth said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Jareth- what about Sarah?"  
  
The King stopped and turned back to his younger brother.   
  
"Stephan, you know I can't turn just turn Aislinn away. I'm sure   
Sarah won't be happy about this at first, but I'll explain it to  
her, and I know she'll understand." He sighed quietly. "But I can't   
worry about that now." He grabbed a passing goblin. "You,   
make sure the room in the East wing is ready. We'll soon have a   
guest, and I want that room, as well as the rest of the castle,   
perfect for her and Lady Sarah's arrivals."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the creature replied as it bowed, then turned  
to carry out its orders.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" asked the goblin, turning back around.  
  
"Contact Talius for me from Western Fey."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
"Jareth, are you feeling alright?" the Eastern Fey King asked, his   
eyes narrowing in what Jareth could sense was concern, although he   
knew Stephan would hardly broadcast this emotion publicly except   
in extreme situations.  
  
"What? Oh, yes Stephan. I need Talius to tell me the future of   
Aislinn's life here."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ok, Aislinn, this better be important," Lara huffed, flopping down  
on the family room sofa.  
  
"Oh, this is more important than you'll ever know," her older sister  
replied seriously.  
  
"Alright, Aislinn, we're all ears," said her father.  
  
"Ok- I've called this family meeting because what I have to tell you   
will alter al our lives- especially mine, greatly- forever."  
  
"Aislinn?" asked her grandmother, leaning forward in alarm. "What's  
going on? Are you pregnant or something?"  
  
"What?! No! What I have to tell you does involve a man, but-"  
  
"Aislinn, you're only fifteen-"  
  
"Doris, please!" her uncle cut in. "Continue, Aislinn."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Leroy," Aislinn replied, then went on, "For a long   
time, I've felt there was something missing in my life. I'm here   
for a greater purpose, and my life now isn't complete. I need to lead  
a life where I can train in the ways of magic. I've held this need  
in my heart for a long time, and I know you'll never understand, and  
I can't fully explain it, but I must leave-"  
  
"Aislinn, what do you mean leave?" her mother interrupted, her brow   
furrowing, eyes alight with worry.  
  
"Um- how do I say this?" She paused, then decided she may as well   
just do exactly that- *say* it. "I must to go live with Jareth,   
King of the Goblins, in his kingdom- the Labyrinth.   
He's ageless, and has spent almost 800 years perfecting the secrets   
of his magic. Now, he's going to teach them to me. Once I enter the  
Labyrinth, I suppose I'll stop aging at about twenty-five or   
something.. I'm really not sure. But I've agreed to be loyal to him   
and I will. Jareth's kind and I know he'll treat me well. He's  
coming for me in a week, and I've returned here to say goodbye and   
pack my things. I know it'll cause you- and me- great pain, but   
I feel it's my destiny."  
  
The young girl was met with blank stares. "Aislinn I know it's fall,   
but perhaps you have light sunstroke or something," her grandmother   
suggested. "You should come lie down."  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?!" Aislinn shot back in disgust.  
  
"Well, nuh duh, stupid!" Lara replied. "That is the most ridiculous  
story I've ever heard! Goblin King? Oh, yeah, right!"  
  
Aislinn began to grow red. "Ridiculous, huh? I'll show you who's   
being ridiculous, Lara!" Aislinn turned towards the window, flinging   
it open. She leaned out into the cold night air. "Jareth, if you   
can hear me, I need help!" Aislinn called out into the darkness.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Back in the Goblin City, Jareth and his younger brother were busy  
preparing for Aislinn and Sarah's arrivals; Jareth barking out orders  
and Stephan supervising.  
  
"Stephan," said the Goblin King suddenly. "It appears Aislinn is   
in some sort of trouble. I suppose I should go help her- you stay   
here and make sure the goblins do as they're told."  
  
"Can't I go with you?" Stephan whined like a child. "I'd love to   
meet her."  
  
"Stephan-"  
  
"I won't say anything against you, I promise."  
  
"You'd better not, Stephan, or so help me-"  
  
"Jareth, please, no threats. Why would *I*, your *brother*, say   
anything against *you*?"  
  
"Stephan, I'm serious." Jareth folded his arms.  
  
The Eastern Fey King could see that Jareth did indeed mean it.   
"Alright, Jareth- I promise."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, your goblin guy isn't showing up, Aislinn," said Lara, quite   
sarcastically.  
  
"No, he'll come- be patient. And Lara, please don't call His   
Majesty 'goblin guy.'"  
  
"Oh, well, eeeexxxcccuuusseee me!"  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Very nice, Brother," Stephan said approvingly as Jareth waved his   
hand, a new majestic outfit appearing on his lithe body.   
  
"You as well, Stephan, but I think the cape might be a bit much."  
  
"You're wearing your favorite cape too!"  
  
"Yes, but it's the cape I wear all the time, and it's simple black.   
Yours is metallic forest green!"  
  
"Oh, Jareth, please!" Stephan replied, exasperated.  
  
"I know- it doesn't matter about the cape, it's fine."  
  
"Shall we go then?" Stephan asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, we've left the poor dear waiting long enough."  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Aislinn, dear, please come lie down."  
  
"Mom, I am *not* crazy! He'll come- if not now, then in a week, to   
get me, and I must go with him."  
  
"Aislinn, please-"  
  
Just then, a clap of thunder sounded and the whole family watched in  
curiosity as the sky began to grow a deep jewel blue and violet.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" asked Lara in alarm.  
  
"He's coming," Aislinn whispered.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Aislinn. I'm sure your goblin guy is gonna fly in the   
window any-"  
  
"Goblin Guy? Is that your new title, brother?" came an amused voice   
from behind Lara.  
  
The entire family turned suddenly at the unexpected voice. Standing   
in the window were two very mysterious... and highly-adorned men.   
One was wearing black tights, a black shirt with no cuffs, baggy   
sleeves, and a low neckline, which revealed some sort of strangely-  
shaped pendant he wore around his neck, a tight black leather vest,   
black leather boots, short black gloves that reached to his wrists,   
and a black cape with a high, outward-curled collar. The other wore   
a white shirt with a high collar, tight black stirrup pants, a   
metallic forest green, shimmery cape, high forest green boots, and   
short black gloves.  
  
"No, Stephan. It's just that some people who don't know the extent  
of my powers may call me such things."  
  
"Your Majesty, it's alright. She didn't mean it. No one in my   
family believed me- that's why I need your help."  
  
"Surely, my dear," replied the King, eyeing the oggling crowd. "I   
would be happy to explain things to them further."  
  
"Who's your friend, Your Highness?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Aislinn, I'd like you to meet my brother Stephan."  
  
"Hello, Stephan," said Aislinn as she curtsied.  
  
"Hello, my dear. It's so nice to meet you," replied the Eastern Fey  
King, and kissed her hand. A strange feeling suddenly rushed  
through Stephan's chest as his lips touched her skin, but he quickly  
shook it off- he had to if he were to keep from staring at her.  
  
Aislinn's family just stood gazing at these two men, trying to take  
in their appearance- especially Jareth, with his hair, his complexion,  
and his eyes... Looking at him for the first time, they were just as   
awestruck as Aislinn had been.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aislinn," whispered her grandmother.  
  
"Me too," added her mother, still staring at Jareth.  
  
"Oh, my God, he's real!" gasped Lara.  
  
"My dear, please have some respect," said Stephan, glaring at Lara.  
"My brother could easily turn you into a goblin if he wished."  
  
"Stephan, are you- standing up for me?" the Goblin King asked in   
shock.  
  
"Yes, Jareth. I do have it in me, you know."  
  
"I guess so," Jareth muttered. "I just wish you could have shown it  
a little more before now."  
  
"Lara, please! Your Majesties, I'm sorry. She didn't mean anything  
by it- she's just a little awestruck by you."  
  
"That's alright, Aislinn," the Goblin King replied, smirking a   
bit. "I quite understand."  
  
Finally, someone regarded the situation at hand; Leroy, Aislinn's   
uncle. "Um, excuse me- Jareth?"  
  
"Yes?" Jareth asked, turning to face the man, who jumped back at   
the Goblin King's ice cold stare.  
  
"Um, I'm afraid you can't just take my niece like this. We can call  
the police quite easily and-"  
  
"Uncle Leroy!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Honey, but you're a minor, and even if you do want to go  
with these two- gentlemen- I'm afraid we couldn't let you."  
  
"Uncle Leroy, did you listen to a word I said before?!"  
  
"Let me talk to him, Aislinn," Jareth cut in.  
  
"Alright, Your Majesty- if you think you can convince him, or the   
rest of my family about the truth of-"  
  
"Yes, don't worry, my dear," the King replied, waving his hand at   
her. He paused. "Why don't I show them instead?"  
  
"Now, Jareth, don't go crazy," Stephan snickered.  
  
"Don't worry, brother, I won't- just a small trick." Jareth pointed  
his gloved hand at a vase of blood-red roses across the room and made  
a flick of his wrist. Suddenly, the roses turned brown; withered and   
died, their brown leaves falling to the carpet around the vase.  
  
"Now, Jareth, that wasn't very nice!" Stephan feigned a scolding tone.  
  
"Don't worry, Stephan," Jareth replied. "I'm not finished yet. The   
Goblin King once again pointed at the roses, which were then uplifted  
and reborn into new white blooms.  
  
"How did you do that?!" gasped Lara, staring in amazement.  
  
"Simple, my child," replied Jareth. And with that, the King turned  
his palm upwards, a crystal ball materializing on his fingertips. He  
turned to Aislinn. "Now, let's see how the goblins are making out   
preparing for your arrival, my dear," he said, looking into the orb.   
His eyes narrowed. "Oh my- chaos, of course. Stephan, would you be so   
kind as to go sort out this mess?"  
  
"Jareth-"  
  
"Please- Stephan."  
  
Stephan sighed. "Alright, Jareth. See you in a little while." And   
with a wave of his hand and a bow to Aislinn, he disappeared in a   
puff of emerald smoke.  
  
"He always was one for grand exits. It's almost as if he's forgotten  
how to simply teleport from place to place," Jareth tisked. "Now,"   
he said, turning to Aislinn's family and beginning his ancient habit  
of rolling the crystal along and up his arms. He then continued with  
a straight face, "I know that Aislinn's leaving will cause you all   
great pain, but it has been confirmed my dear friend of many years,   
Talius, that it's her destiny."  
  
"Really, Your Highness?" asked Aislinn with delight.  
  
"Yes, my dear. It's the truth."  
  
"Oh, Your Majesty, I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms   
around him. Jareth was a bit surprised at first, but then he   
relaxed, gently wrapping his arms around the young girl.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Aislinn's father screamed, making for the   
Goblin King. Jareth, in turn, made a slight movement of his head and  
the man stopped dead, frozen in position.  
  
"Alex!" screamed Aislinn's mother. She looked back up at Jareth, rage  
flashing in her eyes. "What have you done to him?!"  
  
"Don't worry, my lady. He'll be fine in an hour or so," Jareth   
replied. He brushed an imaginary wrinkle from his shirt. "Well, I   
must be getting back to check on my minions and my brother," he said   
turning. "And I will see you, Aislinn, in one week." And with   
that, Jareth transformed into an owl and flew off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. WOGM 4: Destiny

Goblins were rushing about, scurrying back and forth across the throne  
room, carrying gowns, bedclothes, and other necessary items in   
preparation for Aislinn and their future Queen's arrivals. Jareth   
glanced at his younger brother. "Well done, Stephan. I suppose I'm   
not the only one who can keep these goblins under control."  
  
"Indeed, Jareth," Stephan agreed, running his gloved hand through his  
long ebony hair.   
  
Jareth was looking at Stephan strangely, and suddenly said, "I expect   
you to treat Aislinn and Sarah as ladies. Aislinn is not just   
another girl you can take to your bed. And if you try-"  
  
"What?" Stephan snapped, breaking in. What will you do?! You know I   
have just as much power as you!"  
  
"Yes, Stephan, but I acquired all of Mother's Goblin Magic when I   
inherited the kingdom and-" Jareth suddenly stopped, sorry he had   
said that. He knew Stephan still, after all these hundreds of years,  
felt guilty about their mother losing her life while bringing him into  
the world. "I'm sorry, Stephan," Jareth said quietly.  
  
Stephan shook his head, saying quietly, "Forget it. I promise I   
won't make any advances on Aislinn." For some reason, this promise   
he found harder to make towards Aislinn than the many women he had   
wooed in the past.  
  
Jareth's face softened slightly as he replied, "I know what you're   
feeling, Stephan- honestly, I do. But Stephan, you  
must understand something. Talius has already told me it's Aislinn's   
destiny to come here and live in the castle. She couldn't live with   
you even if she wanted to, because no matter what, she'll somehow  
end up back here in the Labyrinth."  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Aislinn, please, don't do this! Don't you know we love you?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, I do, but you must understand... this is meant to be. I   
know it is. It's what I want, and what I have *always* wanted. I   
must go," Aislinn replied quietly.  
  
"Aislinn, didn't you even *think* before you went ahead and pledged  
your loyalty to- what's his name again?"  
  
"Jareth, Mom!"  
  
"Yes, didn't you think how much you would be hurting us?"  
  
"Yes, I did, I really did... I don't know how to explain it, but   
I know this is what my life is for. The magic and skills I'll learn  
from Jareth will let me realize my true purpose, I know it." Aislinn  
paused in thought. She knew there was more to her going than even   
that, but she herself wasn't sure what her reasons were, beyond what   
she had told her mother, so she didn't continue. She simply stood in  
silence.  
  
"But, Aislinn- don't you realize what it will be like for us- and you-  
to never see each other again?"  
  
"Yes, Mom," began Aislinn, tears welling in her eyes. "But- oh, Mom-  
I'm going to miss you so much!" Aislinn threw herself into her   
mother's open arms.   
  
"You don't have to go, honey," her mother whispered through tears.  
  
"Yes I do. I can't defy my destiny, and... I do- I have to go."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Six days had come and gone, and now, on the night of the seventh day  
since he had met Aislinn, Jareth was deciding what to wear when he   
went to fetch her. However, he wasn't having much luck. Jareth sort  
of had a problem with selecting an outfit that made him look   
mysterious, yet not evil. He didn't want to appear evil before   
Aislinn's family, and he felt the all-black outfit he had worn when   
meeting them for the first time had been a bit much.  
  
The King stood in front of his full-length mirror in his open white   
poets shirt, black tights, and high black riding boots, racking his  
brains for an outfit. Jareth went into his huge walk-in closet and   
surveyed his massive collection of clothes. Although most times, he   
would simply adorn himself with a wave of his hand, he felt like   
manually dressing himself this night. Finally, after much thought,  
Jareth settled on a baggy-sleeved silver silk poets shirt with a   
slightly-low neckline over which he could show off his pendant, royal  
purple tights, a royal purple cape, sparkly silver, knee-high riding   
boots, and royal purple gloves with folds at the wrists.   
  
As the Goblin King was tying on the cape, a goblin came rushing into  
the room. Jareth heard the scuffling of its feet on the stone floor  
of his chamber and immediately lashed around, a look of fury burning  
in his mismatched eyes. "Are you deaf?! I thought I told you I was   
not to be disturbed at any time today- especially not in my   
bedchamber!"  
  
"But- Your Majesty-"   
  
The goblin was cut off by Jareth. "This better be important!"  
  
But the creature was too petrified with fear to answer the King.   
Jareth stormed across the room and picked up the quivering thing by  
the collar. "If you don't tell me why you've interrupted me this   
instant, I'll throw you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench   
without a second thought!" he shouted, shaking the goblin.  
  
"Sire, Lord Talius has contacted His Majesty, your brother   
King Stephan, with a message for you, and he sent me to deliver it to   
you."  
  
"Well, then, what is it?!"  
  
"Lord Talius says he wants to meet the girl when she arrives, and to  
speak to her before yourself, Your Majesty."  
  
"Why? Talius trusts me." Jareth's brow furrowed.  
  
"I don't know, Your Highness- please- aaaauucchhh, Your Highness!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're choking me!"  
  
Jareth let go of the wrinkled thing's collar, then watched as it   
dropped to the floor and scurried away. 'Now why could Talius   
possibly want to speak to Aislinn before I do?' he wondered.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Aislinn?"  
  
"Yes, Grandma?"  
  
"I want you to have these. You would have gotten them when you were   
a woman, but I suppose I have no choice but to give them to you now."  
  
Doris handed her a plain gray box with a gold plate in which were   
engraved the initials of Aislinn's great, great grandmother. Aislinn  
carefully lifted the hinged lid to find herself staring at a pair of   
silver drop earrings spangled the whole waysround with sparkling   
diamonds. "Oh, Grandma, they're- they're beautiful," she breathed.  
  
Squeezing her granddaughter, Doris replied, "Listen, Darling, I want   
you to know something." Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Myself  
and the rest of the family have been talking. You know we love you   
very much, and we know you love us too and aren't leaving because of   
us-"  
  
"I need to tell you something too, Grandma," the young girl   
interrupted. "At first, I did want to get away from the family, this  
world, my troubles- everything, but now that's not the reason, and I'm  
sorry-"  
  
"Aislinn, please, don't apologize. As I said, the family has been   
  
talking, and we've decided that no matter what the pain is, we realize  
you must go. You'll never understand how hard it's been for us to   
accept this, and it'll take awhile. Perhaps-" She sighed. "Perhaps  
we'll never come to accept if fully, but it you feel it's your   
destiny, we can't stand in your way."  
  
"Grandma, I- I don't know what to do," Aislinn breathed, genuinely  
shocked. "Thank you- thank everyone for me after I leave, ok?"  
  
"I promise I will." She leaned forward. "Now, I must tell you about   
these earrings. They've been in our family for four generations.   
I've spoke to your mother and she's agreed to let them skip her   
generation so you can take them with you into Jareth's kingdom.   
Aislinn, you must listen carefully. It's important that these   
earrings be passed along to the next girl born in our family. I'll   
never meet your children, but at least, I want you to be able to tell  
them about the tradition of these earrings."  
  
"Grandma, I'm so grateful, but... I don't know that I'll ever have  
children. I don't know if there are other humans for me to meet in   
Jareth's kingdom. It would be impossible for me to marry Jareth's  
brother, for my destiny is in the Labyrinth, and Jareth is engaged."  
  
"Engaged?!" Doris asked, shocked. "To whom?"  
  
"I told you about Sarah when I told you all about the book  
and everything."  
  
"Yes, but- oh, he's engaged to Sarah?"  
  
"Yes, they're in love."  
  
Doris took her granddaughter's hand and placed the box inside it,   
gently closing it within Aislinn's palm and wrapping her long fingers  
around it. "Even if you don't have children, these will always be   
with you, and I still want you to have them. I love you Aislinn.   
I'll miss you, my darling grandchild."  
  
Aislinn looked up at her grandmother, tears streaming her cheeks.   
"I'll miss you too, Grandma- and everyone- so much." 


	5. WOGM 5: Those You Love

"Well, Stephan, I'm leaving and shall return with Aislinn shortly.   
For the love of the Underground, please make sure the goblins have  
everything in order by the time I return."  
  
The King's younger sibling leaned against the stone wall and folded   
his arms. "You know I'm not happy about this, Jareth. I want to   
come, but I'll do this for Aislinn."  
  
"Thank you, Stephan. See you shortly." And before Stephan had a   
chance to open his mouth for another complaint, the Goblin King   
snapped his fingers and was gone.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The family had gathered in the main family room for the final   
good-byes. Tears had been shed to the extent where more would do no   
good. All of Aislinn's things had been packed in several large   
trunks, and now they all simply sat, awaiting Jareth's arrival.   
Everyone in the family knew now that Aislinn must leave... she had   
attempted so very hard to explain her heart to them, and were not   
trying to stop her.   
  
Suddenly, their heads jerking up, the window hurled itself open and  
there he stood in his majestic glimmering silver and royal purple.  
Aislinn stood up, bowing slightly. "Your Majesty." Her voice was   
calm yet Jareth could tell she was hiding her nervousness... and...   
unsureness? But they both knew this was meant to be.   
  
"Hello, Aislinn," the King replied, his face calm as well.   
"Are you ready?"  
  
She gulped slightly. "Ye- yes, I'm ready, Your Highness."  
  
Jareth stepped down from the windowsill and walked over to the trunks.  
Waving his cape over them, they vanished in a puff of glitter that  
settled over the spot where they had just been. Lara now sat staring,  
her eyes transfixed on this spot. Her eyebrows raised, but she  
said nothing. "They're back at the castle now," Jareth explained.  
  
Then a new voice, slightly shaking, could be heard. "Jareth?"  
  
"Yes?" replied Jareth, turning towards Aislinn's uncle.  
  
"Well..." He was looking anywhere but the King. "We just wanted you  
to know that we understand why Aislinn must leave, and that we only   
wish her the best in her new life in your kingdom."  
  
The King stood speechless for a moment as Leroy slowly extended his  
hand. Jareth reached forward, slowly as well, with his gloved hand,  
and shook Leroy's bare one. "Thank you. I assure you, she will be  
treated well."  
  
With hidden tears, each member of the family came forward to say their  
own private good-byes. When it was Lara's turn, Aislinn found herself  
staring into her sister's face, which was streaming with her now  
exposed tears. "I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten to know each other  
better, and I'm sorry I called you stupid and didn't believe you,"   
Lara managed through her sobs.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, Lara, despite our fights." Aislinn   
was on the verge of tears herself. The two sisters flung their arms  
around each other and held on for a full two minutes as Jareth stood   
waiting patiently by the large window.   
  
When they finally let go, Aislinn walked over to the Goblin King,  
and stood by his side. Jareth nodded at the seven onlookers as  
they gazed upon their Aislinn one last time. Then, they watched as   
Jareth waved his hand and he and Aislinn disappeared in  
a flash of azure light. It was time for her to begin her new life.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Talius sat patiently waiting in the castle for Jareth and Aislinn's  
return as goblins scurried about. Stephan, barking out orders,   
looked over at the doctor with a curious glance and finally   
turned and began to walk towards him. He was sick of wondering what  
Talius wanted to talk to Aislinn about. Why he had such an interest  
in this girl, Stephan had no idea. But just as he was about to open  
his mouth to speak, Jareth and Aislinn reappeared in the center of   
the now meticulously clean throne room. All the goblins turned and   
bowed to the King as he took the young girl's hand and led her over   
to Talius, as Stephan stood staring at her, reluctantly   
withdrawing his previous intentions.  
  
Aislinn gazed at the man as he rose to greet her. About Jareth's   
height and build, wearing tights, boots, and a long tunic with a sash   
around his thin waist, Talius had a gentle face that showed both   
youth and the wisdom of many years. His full silver hair fell softly   
to his shoulders, and his emerald eyes sparkled kindly as he smiled   
at Aislinn. "Aislinn, this is Talius," Jareth said. He's the one who   
told me of your destiny in the Labyrinth."  
  
"Hello, my dear," Talius said in a kind voice.  
  
"Hello," Aislinn replied with a nervous smile as she curtsied to him.  
  
"Aislinn, Talius would like to speak to you," Jareth explained.  
  
Aislinn looked up at him and nodded in what Jareth thought was an  
almost obedient manner. "Alright, Your Majesty," she replied.  
  
"My dear-" Talius began, then stopped and looked up at Jareth.   
  
The King stiffened. "Stephan and I will be in my study," he said   
somewhat reluctantly as he turned to leave the room. "All of you,"   
he glared at the at the gathered goblins. "To your rooms- now!" His   
minions, tripping over themselves and others and they turned to   
scamper from the room, heard Jareth as he began to speak to the   
Eastern Fey King. "Stephan, please come with me."  
  
"Jareth, can't I just-"  
  
"No, Stephan," his older brother replied firmly. "Talius wishes to  
speak to Aislinn alone."  
  
He sighed. "Alright," Stephan agreed as he followed Jareth in the  
direction of the King's sitting room.  
  
Once the two brothers had left, Talius turned to Aislinn and began,  
"My dear, I'm going to try to put this gently, but I must ask you...   
why did you wish to come here?"  
  
Aislinn swallowed hard, stammering, "I... because it's my destiny...   
you said that yourself."  
  
Talius nodded a bit. "Yes, it is your destiny to learn goblin magic,   
but not necessarily to stay in Jareth's castle. You see, Jareth's   
family has only ever given this oppurtunity to one other young girl.   
She left the castle when her training was finished, and shared the   
secrets of the goblin magic with others. Jareth has confided in me   
that he is petrified you would do the same... but I know that what   
happened was the fault of the other girl, not of you. If one day you   
decide that you wish to leave, you must swear never to share the   
secrets of the goblin magic with others, not even the Fey, in the   
kingdom Stephan rules. Because if a commoner were to acquire the   
magic, they could possibly take over control of the Labyrinth."  
  
Aislinn stared back at Talius, shaking her head. "But...then why   
would Jareth teach me it?"  
  
"Because," Talius answered gently, "You are from Earth, and those not   
of this world could never gain control of an Underground kingdom."  
  
"Ohh...okay." Aislinn looked at her hands, a bit overwhelmed by this.  
  
"Aislinn." Talius gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "This may never   
come up, but I just wanted you to know, because someday, you may wish   
for a life outside this castle. Trust me."  
  
The young girl looked up into Talius' emerald eyes, and for some   
reason, immediately, she did trust him.  
  
* * * *   
  
Jareth and Stephan sat impatiently waiting, stiff in the plush velvet  
armchairs of the royal sitting room, until they were called back out   
by Talius. They knew he wouldn't tell them what he had talked to   
Aislinn about.  
  
"Aislinn," Jareth said, turning to her, "Why don't we get you   
settled?"  
  
"Alright, Your Highness," Aislinn replied quietly.  
  
Jareth led Aislinn down the long East wing corridor and finally   
stopped in front of a huge mahogany wood door, in front of which   
stood two armored goblins. "Aislinn, these are your body guards,   
Sunder and Plinket." The two guards bowed their heads respectfully  
to Aislinn and stepped aside as Jareth turned the crystal doorknob   
with his gloved hand and opened the door. He leaned slightly and made  
a sweeping gesture with his arms. "Ladies first."  
  
Aislinn smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."   
  
Aislinn stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the huge room as   
she looked up upon entering. It was like something out of a fairy   
story. A huge canopy bed with mint-green and pale rose bedclothes,   
complete with crystal flecks on the headboard, sat in the right-hand   
corner of the room and an absolutely gorgeous dresser sat in the  
left-hand. It was decorated with elaborate shapes and swirled designs  
carved into the cherry wood. Several mint green and rose-colored  
plush velvet armchairs had been placed in a group to one side of the   
bed. The huge cherry wood wardrobe's handles were also flecked with  
crystal, as well as emerald and pink diamonds. The room had high  
ceilings, stone walls, and a huge window which opened onto a marble  
balcony. This window allowed an amazing view of the Labyrinth, as   
well as the room to be bathed in sunlight, showing off every detail   
of the breathtaking interior.  
  
"Jareth- this is- it's beautiful," Aislinn whispered.  
  
The Goblin King nodded. "I'm glad you like it. I want you to be   
happy. All you must do is remain loyal to me and your future Queen,   
and you will be treated well."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness. I promise I will always remain loyal to   
you, I just- I-" Aislinn paused. "No, it's nothing, forget it."  
  
"What Aislinn? You can tell me."  
  
"I- don't feel ready to, Your Majesty."  
  
"Alright, Aislinn," Jareth replied, somewhat abruptly. "You   
may tell me when you feel ready."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness." Aislinn was looking at his booted feet.  
  
At that moment, a girl dressed in servant clothes dashed into the   
room. She was carrying a large pile of brightly-colored cloths and   
towels, but upon seeing Jareth, despite her load, she immediately   
curtsied. "Your Majesty."  
  
'A human girl?' Aislinn wondered. 'I thought there were no other  
human girls in the kingdom.'   
  
Upon saying this to Jareth, he explained, "Actually, Aislinn,   
Myra is Fey. My brother sent her here to become my servant."  
The King turned to the servant girl beside him. "Myra, this is  
Aislinn. Run her a bath and have Sunder and Plinket bring her   
clothes as well as all her trunks."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." Myra dashed into the connecting bathroom,  
and Aislinn could hear water running. Jareth turned back to her.  
  
"Myra will be your maid. She'll assist you in your-" He paused.  
"-Feminine matters... Now, I must leave to prepare myself for dinner.  
See you in an hour?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Your Majesty."  
  
As Jareth turned to leave, Myra called from the bathroom, "Lady  
Aislinn, your bath is ready!"  
  
'My,' Aislinn thought to herself, heading towards her maid's voice.  
'I could really get used to this.' 


	6. WOGM 6: Unknown Evil

Jareth paced around the throne room, trying to figure out what to wear  
that night at dinner. He wanted the Lady Aislinn to find him a   
gentleman, even though she already thought him kind and  
sweet, which no other girl really ever had - except of course for  
Sarah. He was not sure how Sarah would react to Aislinn, but he hoped   
desperately she would understand that he needed to be, in his heart,   
welcoming to any wanting to learn the ways of goblin magic and escape   
their life on Earth.   
  
He thought it so strange how Aislinn had actually *asked* to come live  
in the Labyrinth, despite the fact that she knew she could never see   
her family again. Of course, Talius had told Jareth that this was   
indeed the girl's destiny, to train in the ways of goblin magic, so   
how could Jareth argue?  
  
Now Jareth finally turned and headed in the direction of his bed  
chambers, only to practically trip over Plinket, Aislinn's Goblin  
bodyguard, who was running down the hall carrying a pile of dresses  
which was taller than he was.  
  
Plinket couldn't see where he was going, and as a result, he ran  
straight into the King's leg and fell backward, the pile of brightly-  
colored dresses flying every which way.  
  
"Why you, clumsy, stupid- who are you? Who tripped me?"  
  
Plinket looked up to see Jareth standing over him with his hands on   
his hips, obviously very angry.  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Your Highness!" Plinket scrambled around trying to pick up the   
garments. "I didn't know it was you! Please, forgive me!"  
  
Jareth leaned down and picked up Plinket by the collar. "If that   
*ever* happens again, I swear I will sick the Cleaners on you!"  
  
"Please, Your Majesty! Be merciful! I couldn't see-"  
  
Jareth just dropped Plinket onto the floor and watched as he finished  
gathering up the rest of the clothes.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again!" the Goblin King boomed.  
  
"No- of course not- I'm deeply sorry, Your Majesty!" And with that,  
Plinket bowed and ran down the corridor in the direction of the east   
wing and Aislinn's room.  
  
'Uuggghh, what I have to put up with,' Jareth muttered as he continued  
towards his bed chambers.  
  
The King finally reached his room and slowly opened the doors.   
Heading to his huge walk-in closet, he surveyed his collection of   
dinner clothes. 'Hmm, forest green tights, white ruffled shirt,   
forest green cape and boots? Nah, too Stephan-like. Let's see- cream   
stirrup pants, white high-collared shirt, black leather vest and   
black boots? No, too casual.'  
  
Jareth was so preoccupied with figuring out his attire that he didn't  
notice the blue smoke that was slowly seeping through the crakcks in his  
stone bedroom floor. As he was looking through shirts, there appeared   
behind him a tall, thin man with silky jet black hair falling halfway   
down his back, his eyes the color of cold steel. His black and gray   
leather attire only added to the bleakness of his appearence.   
  
As the pale man raised his hand, Jareth felt a strange tingling   
sensation on the back of his neck and dropped to the floor on his   
knees, extremely dizzy. He had a massive headache which had not   
existed just seconds before. The pain rushing through his head was a   
terrible hot, achy dizziness, but he couldn't just not show up for   
supper. It was Aislinn's first night in the castle, and Jareth knew   
that if he wanted to appear a gentleman to her, being absent on her   
very first night there was not the way to do it.  
  
Finally, Jareth managed to get dressed, but with great difficulty, for  
every time he turned his head, he experienced another dizzy spell.   
With great effort, the King slowly got up and started walking in the   
direction of the dinner hall.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Jareth stumbled once upon entering the dining hall, but no one seemed   
to notice. All the goblins, Aislinn, and Stephan and Talius, who   
were visiting the castle, stood up as Jareth walked to his seat at   
the head of the table. After the King had taken his seat, Stephan,   
Talius, and Aislin did, and finally, the goblins. Jareth turned to   
Aislinn and asked, "Do you like all your new clothes, my dear?"  
  
"Oh yes, Your Majesty," the young girl replied primly.   
"They're gorgeous."  
  
"I'm glad you like them," replied Jareth, smiling.  
  
Talius and Stephan could sense something was wrong by the tone of  
Jareth's voice. It sounded so... quiet, subdued - too much so for the  
Goblin King. Even the King's smiled seemed... weak.  
  
The Eastern Fey King was about to say something when the food was   
brought out. He was unable to speak to Jareth under all the   
commotion being caused by his brother's minions. As the goblins   
screamed and slapped in order to get some food, Jareth just leaned   
back in his large silver and velvet chair and placed his hand over his   
eyes.  
  
"Brother, why don't you do something?" Stephan whispered loudly.   
"Tell your minions to stop this."  
  
"What?" Jareth regarded his brother with a glazed stare.  
  
"Jareth, are you alright?" Stephan was looking at him with   
concern.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, Stephan, I'm just tired. I probably just need to-  
go lie down."  
  
Talius noticed Jareth wince before turning his head away. His brow   
furrowed in worry as he asked, "Are you sure, my boy? You look like   
you're in pain."   
  
The Goblin King was indeed in pain, but being too proud to admit it,   
replied, "Yes, I'm sure, Talius. Thank you for your concern, though."  
  
And with that, Jareth stood from the table and started in the   
direction of his bed chambers, first walking slowly, then stumbling   
out of the dining hall. He had forgotten about trying to be a   
gentlemen, the pain rushing through his head was so bad. At one   
point Jareth actually tripped and nearly fell flat on the stone   
floor, but he managed to steady himself.   
  
Aislinn looked on as Jareth rounded a corner, disappering from sight.  
  
"Stephan, what's wrong with him?" she asked, turning to the Goblin   
King's brother.  
  
"I don't know," Stephan replied worriedly. "He looks awful."  
  
"He certainly does, Stephan," Talius added, still gazing at where   
Jareth had left the throne room. "I'd examine him, it's just that-   
well, he's probably too proud to admit anything's wrong and wouldn't   
let me." 


	7. WOGM 7: Thirteen Hours

Thanks to all who have commented. I really appreciate the   
feedback.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The following morning, Aislinn awoke suddenly to Myra's voice.  
  
"Wake up, my lady," came the Fey girl's voice as she gently shook   
Aislinn. "What do you want to wear today?"  
  
"I don't know, Myra," Aislinn replied groggily. "I have to look."  
  
Aislinn sat up, rubbed her eyes, and turned her head to glance at   
the clock beside her huge bed. Half past nine... or was it a little  
before half past?  
  
'Ugghh, I will never get used to these thirteen hour clocks,' thought  
thought as she stretched and went over to her closet. She had no   
idea how she was going to choose what to wear; Jareth had given her   
so many clothes.  
  
Finally, Aislinn selected a satin, thin-strapped, yellow and red dress  
with a flared skirt and a slightly tight bodice. After washing and   
doing her makeup, she slipped it on and Crysabelle curled her hair  
and piled it on her head. Aislinn slipped on a ruby bracelet and   
necklace and headed for the throne room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jareth was slumped in his throne with his hand over his eyes, looking  
very much like he could desperately use some sleep. He wore a white  
frock shirt with a tight black leather vest, black tights, short black  
gloves, and his favorite boots. For Jareth, this was quite a simple  
outfit. That day, he had obviously decided not to bother trying to   
impress Stephan with his attire.  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
"Huh? Oh- Aislinn." Jareth sat up and gave her a gentle smile.   
"You're quite colorful today."  
  
"Thank you Your Majesty." Aislinn paused, gazing at him. "Um, are   
you alright?"  
  
The King looked up at her. "What?" he murmured, trying to sit up   
straighter. "Oh, yes Aislinn. I'm just tired, that's all. Really-   
don't worry about me." But even as Jareth said it, a look of pain   
swept over his face.  
  
Aislinn walked up to Jareth to inspect his face. She hadn't been  
able to tell from across the room, but up close she could see that the  
King was extremely pale.  
  
"Your Highness, you are absolutely pallor!" she gasped.  
  
"Aislinn, it's alright- I just-" Jareth couldn't finish his   
sentence because of the pain rushing through his temples and   
sinuses. He moaned and clutched his head in his hands. That was   
when Aislinn noticed the Goblin King's breath. It was coming in   
short, forced raspy gasps, as if he couldn't breathe properly.  
  
"Your Majesty, I don't care what you say. You're very sick, and I'm  
going to go find Talius!"  
  
"No, Aislinn- please," Jareth pleaded as he reached out to grab  
Aislinn's arm. "I don't want Talius to know."  
  
"But- but why? You need medical attention, Your Majesty."  
  
"I have to stay here and wait for- I mean I can't-"  
  
Jareth stood up, took one step forward, missed his footing, and went   
tripping down the stairs leading to his throne. He fell to his knees   
on the throne room floor and squeezed his eyes shut, trying with   
increased desperation to endure the horrible aching rushing through   
his head, but to no avail. The goblins stared in alarm as their King   
finally lost his last remaining strength and collapsed onto the stone   
floor, unconscious.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Stephan, come quickly!" Aislinn yelled towards the Royal Sitting   
Room.  
  
Stephan came rushing into the throne room, his long hair a flash of   
ebony behind him, and looked around in alarm. "What is it, Ais-"  
  
Stephan stopped short when he saw Aislinn leaning over his brother,  
who was lying completely devitalized and motionless on the stone  
floor. He had not been able to see him at first because of all the   
goblins who had crowded around their king.  
  
"Oh Gods- Jareth!" Stephan gasped and rushed over to where the   
King lay, almost completely bereft of color, on the cold stone floor.  
"Move, you stupid things!" Stephan yelled as the goblins immediately  
cleared a path for him.  
  
Stephan knelt down next to his brother and gently lifted his limp  
head, taking in his deathly pale complexion. Glancing at his chest  
and from listening, the Eastern Fey King could tell his brother was   
not at all breathing properly. "Aislinn! Go find Talius, quickly!"  
  
"Yes, of course, Stephan!" Aislinn ran from the room, found the   
doctor almost immediately in the library, for she knew his love of  
books from further conversation with him, and hurriedly led him back   
to the throne room.  
  
"Jareth- oh, no-" Talius rushed over and knelt down next to where  
Stephan was doing the same over the unconscious King. "I knew he   
didn't look well last night," Talius said in alarm. "Good Gods- he   
is completely blanched," he observed, looking at Jareth's face.   
"Stephan, help me get him to his bed."  
  
"Of course, Talius," the Eastern Fey King replied. Together, the two  
men lifted Jareth and carried him towards the west wing of the castle,  
with goblins following all the way, but they quickly scurried back to  
the throne room as Stephan gave them a cold glare upon reaching The   
Goblin King's bed chambers.  
  
Once Jareth had been laid gently on his bed, Talius left temporarily  
to get his medical equipment and returned to the room in a rush.   
Aislinn and Stephan were allowed to stay as Talius examined the   
Goblin King.  
  
Talius unbuttoned Jareth's high-collared, white frock shirt and black  
leather vest and placed a stethoscope to his chest. His face turned   
to a look of great concern. "His heart rate is slow," he muttered.  
  
Aislinn and Stephan stood nervously as Talius took Jareth's   
temperature. The doctor gasped. "104.3, he's burning up! Quick,   
Stephan, get a cold cloth!" The Goblin King's younger brother wasted   
no time in rushing into the huge connecting bathroom. Talius took   
the cloth from Stephan upon his hasty return and placed it on the   
King's forehead as he listened in great concern to Jareth's gasps for   
breath.  
  
Talius turned to Stephan and Aislinn. "Please listen carefully," he  
began with a straight face. "Jareth is very ill and is losing  
strength as we speak. I must stay here in the castle at all times to   
monitor his condition. Now, there is only one thing in the entire   
kingdom which can help Jareth. It's a rare herb called Red Chive.   
Perhaps you know of it, Stephan?"  
  
"Yes," Stephan replied. Jareth showed me a patch of it once when we  
were walking through The Land of the Howlers."  
  
Talius nodded. "The only problem is, that is the only land in the  
entire Labyrinth where it grows, and it may be hard to find. Also,   
as you know Stephan, for anyone but Jareth, The Land of the Howlers  
can be quite a dangerous place."  
  
"Well, I don't care, Talius. If my brother's health is on the line,   
I must go."  
  
"I'm afraid it is worse than that," Talius paused and as if trying   
to find the strength to complete what he was trying to   
say. "Jareth's heart is beating slower than normal. Somehow, a   
magically-induced illness has infected his immune system, weakening it  
to the point where it will cause his body to shut down. It's the only   
explanation to why he became this ill all of a sudden. If we don't   
administer the herb in the next thirteen hours, there is a good   
chance Jareth could die." 


	8. WOGM 8: I Will Not Let You Die

Stephan couldn't help but gasp quietly, turning his head to gaze down   
at Jareth. What Talius had said was beyond anything he ever thought   
could ever happen in his life. With having never known his mother,   
and his father dying so early in his life, his family had been Jareth   
and Oberon, then Titania, after Oberon had wed. And now... He   
walked over to his brother's bed, and actually took his hand   
in his. Taking a deep a deep breath, he whispered, "There's no way I am   
going to let you die."  
  
Aislinn didn't know what to say. She was overcome by the emotion of   
it all, and was surprised to feel tears running down her cheeks over  
this man she had known for all of nine or ten days. She had always   
thought she would get a chance to get to know him before...  
  
Stephan looked up at Aislinn and then stood and walked over to her.  
Taking her hand in hers, he said gently, "Aislinn, don't cry.  
I don't care what the danger of that place is, I'll get the herb.  
Jareth *is* going to live." Aislinn looked up and deep into   
Stephan's dark emerald eyes and knew he was telling the truth.  
She nodded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Stephan solemnly entered the throne room and immediately, the goblins,  
who had been talking noisily, stopped and stared at him expectantly.  
  
"I suppose you want to know about Jareth," he addressed them  
impatiently.  
  
"Please, Lord Stephan," one goblin pleaded. "What's wrong with His  
Majesty?"  
  
Stephan took a deep breath and began, "He has a kind of magical   
illness. There's an herb, which can help Jareth, that I'm  
going to collect right now." Stephan opened his mouth to say  
something else and then shut it again. He was trying, just like   
Talius had done, to figure out how to tell the goblins the next part.  
  
The goblins sensed the next part wasn't good news and sat waiting  
impatiently for Stephan to continue.  
  
"What? What's wrong Lord Stephan?"  
  
Stephan sighed heavily and softly said, "If we don't get the herb to   
my brother in thirteen hours, he has little chance of living."  
  
The goblins gasped, murmer rushing through the crowd as they tried to   
take in what their King's brother had just said. They knew Jareth   
had not been well the night before,  
but never had they imagined...  
  
Suddenly the creatures started talking loudly again, this time   
speaking only of what their life could be like without King Jareth.  
As he listened to their words, Stephan felt his face begin to heat.  
All of a sudden he burst out, "Now stop this! Jareth is *not* going   
to die! How dare you even *speak* of such a thing! I'll get the herb,  
Talius will give it to Jareth, and everything will be fine! Now, shut  
up!"  
  
The goblins just stared at Stephan. Never had they seen him so upset.  
Stephan turned and stormed from the room. He rushed back into   
Jareth's bed chambers and slammed the heavy wood door behind him.  
  
"Stephan, my boy, you must calm down," Talius said as Stephan buried   
his head in his hands. "I know you are angry, but you must forget  
your anger for now and concentrate on the task at hand."  
  
The Eastern Fey King took a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry Talius.  
I just can't stand to hear those wretched goblins speak of this as if  
Jareth is already dead!"  
  
"I know, my boy. I'll speak to the goblins. I would help you get  
the herb, but I must stay here with Jareth at all times in case he   
gets worse. Good luck, Stephan."  
  
"Thank you, Talius. I'll be back as soon as I can." Stephan raised  
his hand over his head and was about to disappear when Aislinn burst  
out, "Wait Stephan! I want to help!"  
  
"Aislinn... it's too dangerous."  
  
"Please Stephan? I really want to... Please let me come."  
  
"I know you do, but The Land of the Howlers-"  
  
"*Please* Stephan?"  
  
The Goblin King's brother sighed and looked over at Talius, who   
nodded slowly. "Alright, Aislinn," Stephan reluncantly acknowledged.   
you may come."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Stephan," she replied sincerely as  
she came to join him.  
  
Stephan took Aislinn's hand and once again raised his arm over his   
head. As her small fingers slid between his, Stephan knew the only   
reason he hadn't wanted her along was because it might be dangerous.   
What other reason he wanted her there wasn't yet apparent, but he   
couldn't worry about it at the moment. Stephan waved his hand and   
the two vanished in a burst of azure light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. WOGM 9: Red Chive

Thanks so much to everyone sending feedback. I really appreciate it,   
especially now that the chapters will be longer.  
  
@)------  
  
  
"Stephan, where are we?" Aislinn asked as she gazed around at the   
forest of huge trees.   
  
"The Land of the Howlers," the Eastern Fey King replied,   
helping the petite girl to her feet.  
  
"How far are we from the herb?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. The last time I came here with Jareth was about  
twenty years ago. But what I am sure of is that we need to find the  
Red Chive and get out of here before-"  
  
A faint howl sounded in the distance, and Aislinn   
shuddered. "Before what, Stephan?" she asked nervously as she   
unconsciously grabbed his hand.  
  
"Before the Howlers come," he replied. He sighed. "I knew this would  
happen. I'm sorry... in the rush of things, I didn't tell you, but,   
you're scared, aren't you?"  
  
Aislinn looked at him strangely. "Yes, Stephan, but what-"  
  
"The Howlers can sense your fear. They can sense any emotion you   
posses, and they'll entertain it."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
The Eastern Fey King knelt down and looked into Aislinn's emerald eyes  
with his own. His face was dead serious. "Aislinn, listen to me.   
The Howlers will become whatever you imagine them to be, so if you   
imagine them to be fierce and frightening, they'll conform to that."  
  
"That's... eerie," Aislinn replied, as she could find no other way to  
describe it.  
  
"Well that's the way this kingdom is," replied Stephan, smiling   
slightly. "I suppose you just have to get used to it."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so..."  
  
Stephan's face suddenly became solemn again as Aislinn gazed at   
him. "But now we must find the herb. We haven't much time, and   
Jareth's life depends on it."  
  
* * * *   
  
Stephan and Aislinn walked along quietly, each thinking of Jareth,  
but in quite different ways. Aislinn gazed slowly around the forest   
as her mind drifted from Jareth to his younger brother. Stephan   
turned his head to gaze down at Aislinn, noticing the way the soft   
sunlight shimmered on her auburn hair.  
  
Suddenly the couple's thoughts were pierced as their heads jerked up   
to the sight of a huge wolfish creature jumping directly out in front  
of them. Aislinn gasped as its gigantic emerald dragon wings upon  
its hairy back began to flap in rage, and was about to turn and bolt   
when Stephan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Aislinn, remember   
what I told you!" The Eastern Fey King warned urgently as he watched   
the beast slowly begin to advance.   
  
"Yes, Stephan, but- but how?! How do I imagine *him * to be sweet   
and gentle?! It's..." She gulped, looking up into his desperate   
emerald eyes. "It's impossible," she whispered.   
  
Stephan looked up from the Aislinn in horror to see the monster  
about to lunge. "Aislinn, you must do it *now *!!"  
  
"Ok, Stephan, I- I'll try," she whispered. The young girl squeezed   
her eyes shut desperately trying with al her might to imagine the   
howler as just the opposite as what he appeared.   
  
"Aislinn!" Stephan screamed as the creature changed positions and  
began its descent, flying closer and closer. If she was going to do   
this, she was going to have to do it immediately.  
  
* * * *   
  
Aislinn hesitantly lowered her arms and opened her eyes. One can   
imagine how struck with surprise she was to find sitting up atop the  
creature's back. "Stephan! Get off there!" Aislinn screamed as she   
jumped back in alarm.  
  
"Don't worry, Aislinn," the Eastern Fey King replied. "You did a   
good job. He won't hurt you now, will you, Hank?"  
  
Aislinn smiled up at Stephan's dark emerald eyes and within gasped..  
his eyes.. did.. something to her. But she shook it off and smiled   
shyly up at him. "Hank?"  
  
Stephan shrugged casually. "That's what Jareth calls him."  
  
"Did he tell you that?"  
  
"No, Hank did," Stephan replied nonchalantly.  
  
The young girl's jaw dropped. "You can do that?" she asked in   
amazement.  
  
"Yes, and soon you'll be able to as well, Aislinn," Stephan replied,  
smiling.  
  
"I can't imagine having that kind of power," Aislinn whispered.  
  
Stephan just smiled again and replied, "Neither could I almost 800  
years ago, but come on- hop on."  
  
"What- where are we going?"  
  
"Hank knows where the patch of Red Chive is, and he agreed   
immediately to take us there after I told him about Jareth."  
  
A feeling of intense relief washed over the young girl as she climbed  
onto Hank's back behind Stephan. "Ready?" the Eastern Fey King asked,  
turning halfway around. She nodded, grasping the Howler's dark brown   
fur.   
  
Stephan immediately focused his eyes on the creature's head.   
Within an instant, the Howler's wings began to flap, and before   
Aislinn knew it, they were high in the air with the Land of the   
Howlers rushing in colors of emerald below them.  
  
@)------  
  
  
  
Talius sat at the desk of the study within the Goblin Castle, trying   
desperately to concentrate on the papers in front of him, but unable   
to keep his mind off Jareth. Under the direction of the doctor, the   
goblins had  
managed to keep from destroying the place while Jareth   
was "unavilable". Talius had taken dinner that night, but was to be   
found by the goblin cook simply picking at his grilled spinach and   
carrot salad. Several goblins then "excused" themselves from the   
table then, jumping up and exclaiming, "We gotta go, Lord Talius!" He   
sighed again. He could use some of his own headache medicine right   
about now.   
  
When the goblins reached their destination, there were already several  
creatures crowded into the tiny space of packed dirt. "Why are we   
here, anyway?" asked one blue scaly goblin. "It's not like the King   
can do anything if we aren't, and besides, no one is going to say the   
words."  
  
"Stop talking like that!" a green furry goblin reprimanded.   
"The King will live! Remember what Lord Stephan said? He's out   
getting the herb right now, and besides, how do you know no one will  
say the words? We've had *two* girls wish *themselves* away in the  
past three years! King Jareth will be very upset if he learns we   
weren't listening, especially for Sarah, for she swore she would come  
back after she got her thoughts together and everything... whatever  
that means. The goblins scratched his had in confusion. "I'm not sure  
*why* the King *wants* another human girl here, but-"  
  
"Oh come on!" the first goblin interrupted. "And why are you sad   
about this? Do you not remember how King Jareth treated us?! I, for   
one, think we'd be better off without him!"  
  
The rest of the goblins gasped. They couldn't imagine one of their   
own saying such things abut His Majesty. Sure, he didn't treat them  
that well, but he was their King, and besides, if he did die, there   
was no heir. Jareth had no children, meaning they would be  
rulerless... This frightened them, for as little as they wanted to   
admit it, they needed to be ruled, and they knew it.  
  
Suddenly one of the goblins perked its ears. "Shh! Listen...."  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
On her tiny bed in her dorm, Sarah lay staring up at her statue of the  
Goblin King that she held gently above her head. 'Oh Jareth... why   
have I waited a whole month?' Sarah didn't know the answer to her own   
question. She supposed she simply had to get used to and accept the   
fact that she was leaving the world she had known for over nineteen   
years. She had been born and grew up on earth. She knew she had to   
leave it all behind now and try not to look back. She wanted this   
new life so badly and she knew her heart would break if she wasn't   
with Jareth for the rest ofher life... however long that would be   
now. Sarah knew Jareth was over 500 years old.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah's roommate Marissa burst through the door in her usual   
hurricane-esque manner. "Sarah," she breathed, catching her   
breath. "You're still here?" She sounded confused, though a slight   
tone of relief could be hinted in her voice. "I though you would   
have called Jareth by now."  
  
"I'm about to, Mar."  
  
"Oh, well-" her friend paused. "Good..."  
  
The brunette leaned to finish packing her belongings, remembering her  
return to the Labyrinth approximately nine months ago; the previous  
December. Her freshmen year in college- she never thought it would   
change her life so dramatically. Nothing had seemed to have any   
point until the Goblin King's return in her life. Back in Jareth's   
kingdom, Sarah had finally realized her true purpose in life.   
Sarah remembered staring into Jareth's longing azure and hazel eyes   
on the night of her return to the Labyrinth. That night she had seen   
true love in his eyes... the love she had mistook for desperation as   
a fifteen-year-old girl. She remembered how she had seen Jareth  
sitting so lonely by his window, whispering her name. She remembered  
how he had so gently placed her head on his shoulder as they embraced  
and watched the moon rise over the Labyrinth. But most of all, Sarah  
remembered how deeply she had fallen in love with him that night.   
  
Sarah now concluded that indeed, her only reason for temporarily  
returning to earth a month ago was to bid farewell to her world of  
her birth. Sarah would do the same to her friends... if she had any.  
Of course, there was Marissa. She knew- she had witnessed it all in   
Jareth's crystal. When Sarah first wished herself back, she wanted  
to leave something just in case she became endangered. She still hadn't   
been sure who Jareth was. Now she knew for sure. She had solved his   
Labyrinth- again- and as she reached the castle, he was nowhere to be   
seen. Of course, Sarah had found him in his bedroom, by the window.  
  
Now, Marissa was the only person Sarah could   
confide in. The hardest part had been Sarah's trying to say goodbye  
to her family. Although she didn't wish to hurt them, she knew it   
was too late to reveal to them the secret which had been locked in her  
soul for almost four years. Sarah had simply told her family  
she must leave, she could explain no further, and that she was   
exceedingly sorry... what else could she do?  
  
"I'm ready, Mar," Sarah said quietly.   
  
She and her roommate hugged lightly. "Like I said before, I'm gonna   
miss you."  
  
"Thanks... I'll miss you too."   
  
"Well," Marissa said, half smiling, half crying, "Say it... say the   
words."  
  
"Ok, Marissa, yeesh," Sarah, then held out her arms to   
her roommate again, who hugged Sarah and then squeezed her, sobbing.  
Sarah didn't let go until Marissa had finally calmed down. The two   
girls separated several minutes later, and Sarah slowly walked over   
to the other side of the small room to stand beside her large   
trunk. "Well," she began as tears of both sadness and joy at the   
same time ran from the corners of her eyes. "I guess this is   
goodbye." She leaned down to pick up a small, unpacked object. The   
brunette stood up, and , clutching her red leather "Labyrinth" book   
to her chest, turned to her friend.   
  
"You're completely ready, then?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yes, Marissa."  
  
"I hope you and Jareth are happy," Marissa said sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, I know we will be," Sarah replied.   
'I am so sure I will be,' Sarah thought to herself. 'In his arms is   
the only place I will ever want to be.' "Well, alright then... here   
goes." Sarah held her breath for a moment, then released from her   
lips the words she knew to be the most fulfilling she would ever   
utter. "I wish for Jareth, King of the Goblins, to come to and take  
me away... right now." 


	10. WOGM 10: Sarah

Sarah gazed around in confusion, her brow furrowed, her mouth open to   
ask a question. Suddenly from behind a tree came a low growl, and a   
creature emerged like Sarah had never seen. A wolf, and a huge wolf   
at that, with massive emerald dragon wings flapping on its back. Its   
haunches moved into attack position, and Sarah did the only thing she   
could think of- she turned and ran.  
  
*****  
  
Entering the chamber of the Goblin King, Talius quietly closed the   
door behind him. He sighed softly as he looked down at Jareth,   
reaching a hand down and gently smoothing back his blonde hair. He   
had always seen Jareth as the closest thing to a son that he would   
ever have, and in his heart, it was enough. The bond they shared   
would never be what Jareth had shared with his real father, and   
Talius obviously knew that. No, the bond he shared with Jareth was   
different, but still heartwarming in its own way. Even though the   
Gods knew that he could be a trying patient. Still, as Talius   
watched him lying unconscious, his life slipping from him, he would   
do anything to see him open his eyes.  
  
Turning, Talius crossed the room to Jareth's most beloved crystal   
ball and waved his hand over it. He saw The Land Of The Howlers, but   
to his surprise, he could not find Stephan or Aislinn. He had   
instructed the ball to show him the first sign of human life, and   
indeed there was a human, but he did not know... Talius sat in a   
combined state of alarm and confusion as he watched a pretty brunette   
girl running from a winged Howler.  
  
"Oh, no," Talius gasped, realizing the obvious identity of the girl.  
"That must be Sarah!"  
  
Talius closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might.  
  
*****  
  
Sarah flung up her arms awaiting the attack, for she was exhausted and  
could no longer run. 'Oh, Jareth,' she thought in   
desperation. 'Where are you? Why are you letting this happen? Why-'   
Suddenly, the earth around her began to swirl again. Sarah opened   
her eyes to find herself looking up at a kindly man, his silver hair   
falling around his face. For the life of her she couldn't place how   
old he looked, for his face was wise yet youthful, and his emerald eyes   
showed great wisdom. She looked around. She knew this room. It was   
Jareth's bed chambers. From where she sat, Sarah could not see the   
bed.  
  
Talius looked down at Sarah and smiled in relief. "Hello. I am   
Talius. You must be Sarah."  
  
Sarah smiled and nodded as she accepted the hand Talius offered her   
and he helped her to her feet. "Hello, um- can you tell me what's   
going on please? I am very confused. You see, I thought Jareth   
would be-"  
  
Sarah stopped at the look on Talius' face. Immediately she knew  
something was wrong.  
  
"Wha- what is it? Talius, what's the matter? "  
  
"My dear..." Talius glanced over at the bed. "I'm afraid something   
has happened to Jareth."  
  
Sarah gasped, trying to prepare herself for the worst.  
  
"What? Where is he?" she whispered, wringing her shirt.  
  
Talius gestured towards the other side of the room. Sarah turned her  
head and gasped at the sight of her true love laying motionless and  
white as a ghost on the huge bed.  
  
Sarah ran to the bed and knelt down beside Jareth. Tears welled in   
her eyes as she stared at his limp body and his deathly pale  
face. She looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks as Talius  
slowly walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sarah breathed deeply. "Is he-"  
  
"No, my dear. He's still alive, but if Stephan and Aislinn don't-"  
  
"Who is Aislinn?" Sarah shot in suddenly, immediately regretting her   
outburst as she saw a shimmer of hurt surprise on Talius' face.  
Quitely, she rephrased it. "I'm sorry... it's just I don't know who   
she is."  
  
Talius bit his lip. He knew Jareth had wanted to explain this, but   
he would do his best. "My dear, Aislinn is a girl from Earth, who   
wished herself here to learn Goblin Magic and escape her life. When   
that happens, Jareth, by the law of his rule, must except her as a   
student."  
  
Sarah furrowed her brow. Another girl in the castle? How did Jareth   
feel about her. Did he...?  
  
Seeing the uncertainess in her eyes, Talius sat down on the bed   
beside Sarah, gently taking her hands. "Sarah, look at me," he said   
softly. Sarah slowly looked into his emerald eyes. "Jareth loves   
you and only you. I've been around a long time, I know what true   
love looks like. You and Jareth are soulmates." He smiled gently,   
and Sarah gave him a weak smile in return. She trusted him. She   
trusted him as if she had known him for years.   
  
Talius' face turned somber, and he said quietly, "Stephan and Aislinn   
are out searching for the herb that will cure Jareth of this   
illness. It was magically induced, but we don't know yet what caused   
it."  
  
"So if Stephan and Aislinn can't find the herb in time-" Sarah   
stopped and suddenly buried her head in her arms as she fell upon  
Jareth's chest, crying harder than she had in her entire life.  
  
Talius silently reached out but then pulled his hand back, knowing   
there was nothing more he could say to comfort Sarah.  
  
Sarah sobbed until the King's shirt was soaking wet and then slowly  
pulled her head up from his chest and once again stared at his face.  
Talius silently walked to the other side of the room and removed from  
the closet another of Jareth's shirts.  
  
"Talius,I- I-" Sarah stammered as she turned from Jareth.  
  
"I know, my dear," Talius replied as he knelt beside her. Removing   
the King's tear-soaked shirt, he then turned to look at Sarah. He   
held out his arms to her and Sarah collapsed into his embrace.  
  
Sarah felt so close to this man now, like she had known him forever.   
As they pulled apart, Talius handed Sarah a handkerchief. As Talius   
proceeded to place the dry shirt upon the unconscious Goblin King's   
body, Sarah crossed the room and sat down in a plush velvet   
armchair. She knew there was nothing to do now but await Stephan and   
Aislinn's return.  
  
Talius, however, had some other matters to attend to.  
"My dear," he began, turning to Sarah. "I must make a potion that   
will transform the Red Chive into a magical herb, for it must be   
administered as soon as Stephan and Aislinn return. You may stay   
here with Jareth." He added softly, "I will be back soon."  
Sarah nodded slowly and watched as Talius silently left the room.  
  
Sarah got up and returned to Jareth's bedside. Kneeling once again by  
the bed, she gently lifted the King's head and even more gently  
leaned down and placed her lips to his. 


End file.
